1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to ultrasonic non-destructive testing and in particular to a new and novel system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ultrasonic non-destructive test equipment has been used for testing specimens and my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,153, Sept. 12, 1972, discloses an ultrasonic distance amplitude correction system. Prior ultrasonic non-destructive inspection systems utilize electronic instrumentation and transducers in which a human operator is required to manipulate the electronic instrumentation and transducers and to interpret the output test results obtained. Thus, the decision as to whether to accept or reject a particular test specimen, is influenced by the particular human operator who is operating the system.